Broken Without You Derek Hale
by jaccuzibutt
Summary: "Why are you doing this to me?" she asked, her voice coming out as a whisper. "You want me to hate you?" she looked at him, desperately. He kept silent, avoiding eye contact with her. She let out a shaky breath, yet got closer to him, forcing him to look at her. "You want to hear me say it?" she said, with tears filling her eyes.
1. Chapter 1 : Home Sweet Home

Amy's POV

~

"OH MY GOD!! BABY GIRL I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!! " her mom (Hayley) said while warping her arms around her daughter hugging her tightly

"I missed you too, mom" she said smiling softly while hugging back.

She didn't want to leave her mother's embrace, it's been really lonely in New York. She really missed Beacon hills and being with her family.

"You've gotten thinner!! Do you even eat??" her mom exclaimed while holding her arm squeezing it "I'm sure all this working have consumed you! BUT lucky for you, your mom is going to make you all the food you love" she continued as she clapped her hands excitedly while running into the kitchen.

"Where's Jason I thought he was DYING to see me like you said" she said, putting her bags down and followed her mom.

"He's at school, he's been working really hard this year!! Not to mention how amazing he is in playing Lacrosse" her mom said proudly, pouring some orange juice for the both of them.

"Are you serious? "Amy chuckled lightly, she remembered last time she was here, he couldn't even hold a lacrosse stick.

"of course I am, Finstock is impressed!! you should come with me tonight to watch him" Amy smiled widely, nodding her head in approval while drinking her juice.

"I'd love to!! but PLEASE tell me he's still hanging out with Stiles and Scott, man I missed these two so much " Amy asked curiously, she used to babysit the boys while the were kids and she really adored how close they were.

"OF COURSE , he still does!! By the mention of Scott, I'm sure Melissa is gonna be at the game to watch Scott "

"woooo looks like these two nerds got one hell of a glow up" Amy said referring to Scott and Jason " I can wait to see Melissa!! I missed her so much" she continued as she put her glass on the counter and so did her mother.

"Your room is still just like you left it, I haven't even dared to touch any of your Green Day posters" her mom said laughing as they both walked out of the kitchen, Amy picked up her bags and followed her mom upstairs.

"There you go!! Just like you left it"Her mom said opening the door.

Amy walked in and dropped her bags by her bed then smiled at her mom "seriously, thank you... for not removing these posters"

"I could never! You better start unpacking while I go make dinner, We have a game to watch" her mom said as she walked out of the room

'home sweet home ' Amy thought as she looked at her posters proudly

"this is gonna be a longggg night" Amy said, throwing herself on the bed

~

[at the lacrosse game]

Jason was more than happy that his sister was watching him play, it's been two years since they last seen each other and he couldn't ask more for anyone's support but hers

the boys ran down the field while everyone cheered them

"it's really amazing to see you again, Amy!! So.. How's New York ? " Melissa said, smiling yet both of them are not taking their eyes off the field.

"you know ugh.. New York is... well, it's really nice there, but you know it could never compare to here"

"I'm so happy that they approved your request to move to the hospital here, you should hear what the doctors are saying about you here!!" she looked at her proudly and continued.

"One of the most professional doctors..dealt with the most intense situations in the medical field yet slayed them, I have to admit I'm really proud of the impression you're leaving " Melissa said as she put her hand on Amy's shoulder while Amy smiled at her widely.

\--

"WOAH!! Did that guy just pass us the ball?!! "Amy exclaimed in confusion, raising an eyebrow.

They kept watching closely but Amy still couldn't help feeling as if something was off.

she glanced over her shoulder to see someone hiding in the back it was a dark figure.. A guy?? He's been there the whole time it, her curiosity nagging at her to go talk to him yet she didn't want to leave.. so Jason keeps feeling supported by her presence.

she couldn't help but notice: how that guy was watching the game closely, like he was waiting for something to happen.

'that's suspicious' Amy though to herself but shook it off anyways under the thought of 'it's Beacon Hills nothing bad ever happens here'

\--

"THEY WON OH MY-" Amy said as she jumped up from her seat,running over to hug her brother.

"YOU WERE AMAZING!! I can't even express how proud of you I am" Amy said as she ruffled her brother's hair.

"Where's Scott? He's supposed to be here living his best life right now" Amy questioned as her eyes scanned for Scott.

"You go celebrate with mom till I get back.. after all you're the one who helped Scott score" Amy winked at her brother, and was headed to the locker room only to be stopped by Stiles.

"I don't think it's a great idea for you to go in there.." He said, looking at her nervously.

"Nice to see you too, Stiles! And why not? I just came back I wanna say hi"

"You know like we should um.. We should probably give him some time, he's not really used to that much attention " he said while rubbing the back of his head nervously

"I'm not buying it. there's something wrong, spill NOW "she said while stressing on the last part

Stiles couldn't really hide anything from Amy since she used to be really close with them, but he knows that whatever lie he would tell it wouldn't convince her, because she knows it when he lies but the truth wasn't convincing either. What's he supposed to say??

"you won't believe it if I told you" he said, taking a deep breath.

"Try me, I'm open minded "she said as he began telling her about that night the went searching for the body, and how Scott's eyes were changing.

"So Scott is a werewolf " Amy said while raising an eyebrow.

"I told you!! You're not going to believe me"

"But I do... that maybe hard to believe but I've heard stuff like this in New York.. and well in the beginning I didn't believe until I saw one of our nurses changing in one of the empty rooms" she said, giving her best act.

"Are you serious?!! "

"Of course not, looks like you've been high on supernatural movies" Amy said with a sigh and walked past Stiles.

They walked inside only to see Scott kissing a girl, they exchanged looks and Amy let out a proud laugh.

'wait.. Is that.. Allison Argent??' Amy thought to herself as her eyes widened a bit.

"wha-" Stiles and Amy said in the same time

"that's my boy!! Getting them gurls" Amy said while looking at them with a proud expression.

Then Alison walked out and said hi to both of them then left.

"Woah,that was hot.. Congrats champ" Amy said teasingly while hugging Scott.

"Welcome back, Amy " he said while he smiling shyly as she hugged him.

"Anyways take care boys, I've gotta go I'll see you later "she said, pulling away from the hug and walked out.

\--

a/n ; this chapter is so boring and I know it, not much action.


	2. Chapter 2: What Are You?

Amy's POV

~

It's been a few days since the game and Amy had finally settled down she unpacked her bags, she started working at the hospital, also being helpful towards her family.

She was going to go see Jason's biology teacher since he's been really behind lately, Amy assumed it was because of the lacrosse game.

She wore a plain white blouse,with a long oversized cardigan sweater on top of her skinny jeans.

She parked at the school parking lot while sighing deeply and over dramatically.

"There we go... let's hope I don't screw up, I don't understand why my mom suggested this?! And why the hell did I agree to that?? I couldn't even hand a project without feeling like an idiot " she said to herself as she got out of her car, she checked that it was locked then walked into the school building.

[after the meeting with the teacher]

' if I were my brother I would literally punch that guy in the face what the actual fuck??' Amy thought to herself yet she was thankful that the meeting was over.

"Miss Anderson blah blah blah, Jason doesn't focus blah blah blah blah " Amy said to herself mockingly while walking down the empty hallway.

"Where's Scott McCall? " she heard someone say, he sounded so angry.

'Jeez' she thought as she got closer, only to see Jackson pinned to the lockers by some guy.. that somehow looked familiar?

"Hey! Excuse me but who do you think you are to be acting like this? You should probably consider the fact that you're in a school " Amy said putting her hand on the guy's shoulder then glanced over at his hands

'woah woah woah are these claws what. the. fuckkkk??? sure as hell I'm imagining this' she panicked inside her head and glanced at his hands again and they were back to normal.

'it's not only Stiles who needs to stop supernatural movies'

"Go to class, I got this creep" Amy said looking over at Jackson who only nodded and left.

"Who are you?? What do you want from Scott? Wha-" she questioned but was cut off by him as he raised his hand up demanding silence

she looked at him, noticing how pale he looked, when suddenly the bell rang causing him to flinch a bit and cover his ears with his hands.

"Are you okay?? You look like you were hit by a car the brought back to life only to be hit by a car ag-"

'rude' she thought as she mentally rolled her eyes.

"Alright alright I get it" he cut her off again while she kept examining him with her eyes, until she saw the blood dripping from his arm till down to his hand, her eyes widened but quickly helped him to his feet to her car.

He slide down on the ground while resting his back on the car.

At first he glared at her as she attempted to take off his jacket but she glared back causing him to just give up his stubbornness, she helped him take off his jacket and examined his wound.

"You've been shot?!! And considering the amount of blood you've lost, HOW THE HELL ARE YOU STILL ON YOUR FEET?? ARE YOU HIGH ON PROTEIN SHAKES OR WHAT? " she said as she opened the door to the backseat and grabbed her scarf, tying it around his wound.

"Keep your pressure on that, you need to go to the hospital right now so I can help you " she looked at him and he could sense her worry.

"Damn it, I just need to find Scott "he spoke under his breaths, looking at her angrily.

"How the hell would Scott know how to help you with that, Mr Jackass ?? "

"JUST CALL HIM ALREADY! " he yelled causing her to jump slightly.

"OKAY DON'T YELL" she quickly pulled out her phone and dialed Scott's number.

"yeah hello"

"Scott I'm at the school's parking lot and there's this guy that has been terrorizing everyone to get you, so can you please help me convince him to go to the hospital ?" she said as she glanced over at the guy who was bleeding out near her car.

"WHAT??"

"Scott, I need your help" the guy said knowing that he could hear him.

"Wait, Is that Derek? I'm coming over just stay where you are!! " Scott said hanging up

" HOW THE FUCK DID HE HEAR THAT? YOUR VOICE IS SO FAINT I CAN BARELY MAKE OUT WHAT YOU SAY" she yelled and Derek just looked at her while rolling his eyes.

Amy looked over at the guy who Scott mentioned that his name is Derek,

then sighed deeply.

"They told me that I'm meeting a teacher today not having a weirdo who refuses medical help bleeding by my car" she mumbled as she got closer to him, helping him keep his pressure on the wound.

"I'm still not convinced with any of this but.. " she suddenly stopped talking as she looked him, only to find him staring at her.

His tired green eyes meeting ocean blue ones that were shining with concern? She was worried about him?

They stayed like this for what felt like forever, even though it was just a couple of minutes. Amy broke their eye contact, looking down.

Ten minutes later, Scott appeared along with Stiles

"Wooo nice scarf ,Derek " Stiles said while Derek shot him a death glare, then looked at Scott.

"Why should I help you? " Scott asked

"Because you need me"

"WAIT WAIT WAIT NEEDS YOU IN WHAT EXACTLY? WHAT IS GOING ON CAN'T WE JUST GET HIM TO A HOSPITAL ALREADY? "

"Remember what I told you about last time ? that pretty much sums it all up" Stiles said as Amy just looked at them all in confusion.

"WAIT YOU TOLD HER" Scott looked at Stiles.

"You know that I can't lie to her, besides she's a doctor aka woman of logic, she didn't buy any of it" Amy rolled her eyes, ignoring them.

"Tell me Derek, Are you an escaped criminal?" Amy said while raising an eyebrow

"No, of course not"

"Not true" Stiles commented and she just nod her head slightly, then looked at him again.

"A drug dealer?" he just shook his head in disapproval.

"THEN WHAT ARE YOU?? Why aren't you letting me help you??"

"Because you can't, Scott.. I need you to find me that bullet from the Argents " he said as he was trying to stand up.

"I'll try"Scott nodded as he glanced at Amy who was just lost in thoughts

'This is stupid do they think they're in a freaking movie??! ' Amy thought as she just looked at Derek who was getting in Stiles's jeep.

" I can't believe I'm playing along with this, STILES WAIT! "she said as she got closer to them.

"Do you seriously think that it's a good idea? Like we're talking about someone who's shot?? And bleeding to death "

"First: he's not just anybody he's a freaking werewolf, Second I got no other ideas so if you have any please say something!!"Amy ignored that werewolf part again since she still didn't find it logical or convincing

"my mom's not at home, and Jason won't be coming home anytime soon so.. Maybe we can get him to my house and I'll try to help" she said and Stiles just nodded since he didn't know what else to do.

\--

Derek was sitting on Amy's bed as she cleaned his wound, even though he refused countless times before. Stiles on the other hand was downstairs, searching for something to eat.

"So tell me, Aren't wolves supposed to go around in packs?" she said, still not believing that she actually asked this.

She threw away her bloody scarf and grabbed some bandages.

"mhm" he said, slowly nodding as he was looking at her, he sensed a lot of her emotions but most of them were worry, he still just couldn't help but wonder: Why does she even care? why did she keep hanging around even though it was none of her business?... even though she didn't believe any of it.

He noticed her hair fall off and cover her face as she was putting on the bandage, he looked at her as he admired how beautiful she was.

Her hair dark brown hair that reached down her waist, her ocean blue eyes that he instantly got lost into when she looked at him, her body that was perfectly carved, her face, and her rosy cheeks and lips.

He held out his free hand and brushed the hair away from her face behind her ear, as he heard her heartbeats go up slightly.

"Um... ugh, so Where's your pack? "she said, trying not to look embarrassed since he didn't bother to move his hand away from her face.

"well..-"

"AMY WHERE'S THE MAYO" Stiles walked into the room, Amy quickly moved away from Derek.

"it's in the fridge door by the pickles " Amy said, standing up and putting away the bandages.

"Confusion is all over you" Derek said as fixed his sitting position on the bed

Amy looked at him then dusted off her shoulders

"better?" she said with a straight face and a raised eyebrow as she went down stairs to see Stiles.

\--

Scott told them to meet him at the vet clinic and they've just arrived.

Derek threw himself on the ground, sitting beside dog food.

'Oh how ironic' Amy thought to herself and sat beside him.

He kept rambling about how he's going to die without the bullet, his hands were cold, and his body was shaky yet he kept it together.

Amy could feel him shaking beside her, she found herself grabbing his hands, trying to warm them up with hers.

He looked at her still wondering why was she doing all of this, yet he was too weak, he slowly rested his head on her shoulder.

Stiles looked at them with a raised eyebrow, making Amy smiled awkwardly.

\--

"There's no time left" Derek said as he was searching through one of the drawers

"No time left for what?? What are you going to do?? "Amy said as she exchanged looks with Stiles

"You're gonna cut off my arm" Derek said looking at Stiles.

Stiles exchanged looks with Amy, then looked at the electric saw, then back at Derek.

"NO, NO, NO! LET AMY DO IT SHE'S A DOCTOR"

"NO, DEREK PLEASE TELL ME THAT YOU'RE NOT SERIOUS ABOUT THIS"

"Look at his face, DOES THAT LOOK LIKE SOMEONE WHO'S JOKING?!" Stiles yelled, pointing at Derek.

"What if you bleed to death?" Amy asked as she was looking at him.

"if it works then, it'll heal" Derek said as he looked back at her.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT! You're actually doing that?? what about the bones and the blood, SPECIALLY the blood"

"You faint at the sight of blood?" Amy and Derek said in the same time while looking at Stiles.

"NO BUT I MIGHT AT THE SIGHT OF A CHOPPED OFF AR-" Stiles was cut off as Derek suddenly started throwing up a black substance

"OH MY GOD DUDE WHAT THE HELL" Amy ignored Stiles comment and rushed over to Derek

"What's wrong? What's happening to you??" Amy said as she was rubbing his shoulders

"My body's trying to heal itself"

"Well it's definitely not doing a good job" Stiles added

"Amy, you have to do it now" he said and she slowly nodded

"Alright here we go"

"STILES!! AMY!! " they heard Scott's voice, Amy and Stiles glanced at each other, then sighed in relief.

Scott walked in and saw Amy holding the saw at Derek's arm. "Oh Scott, thank god you're here" Amy said as she put the saw away.

"Did you get the bullet? " Derek asked as he was literally getting worst by each second.

"Yeah, now what are you gonna do with it? " Scott said handing him the bullet

"I'm-" before he could say anything, he dropped to the floor.

"OH MY GOD" Amy and Stiles said in union as they both rushed over to Derek while Scott was trying to get the bullet.

"oh my god, Scott I think he's dying" Stiles said as he was on top of Derek

Amy shoved Stiles aside and checked for Derek's pulse, there was a very weak pulse, she sighed in relief and started doing CPR on him until he finally started breathing.

"dammit, Derek wake up!" Amy said while Stiles kept going on about the fact that Derek's dead.

"excuse me" Stiles pushed her aside and looked down at Derek, then took a deep breath.

"please don't kill me " Stiles punched Derek and he immediately woke up.

He quickly got to his feet and tore the bullet with his teeth, lighting the substance inside it on fire. He quickly collected that powder and started applying it on his wound.

He growled in pain then let out a loud howl and dropped to the floor.

The whole scene made Amy back away from Derek and just stand behind the two boys processing what just happened.

"that was AWESOME! " Stiles said as he tapped Scott's shoulder who was glancing at Amy.

"Are you-" Amy cut him off as she quickly nodded and grabbed Derek's shirt and kneeling to his level.

They made eye contact again but this time Amy quickly broke it and handed him his shirt, shooting him a quick smile.

"I think that's enough crazy for me today, I'll go home.. have the longest shower then head to bed" Amy said as she stood up while looking at Scott.

He nodded then got his attention back to Derek who was focused on Amy as she walked out of the building.

\--

A/N; Idek what to think of this chapter myself..


	3. Chapter 3: Mutual Trust?

Amy POV

~

"So that Derek Hale guy came back here for his sister.. AND you made him one of the most wanted people here" Amy said as she leaned on the kitchen counter, grabbing an apple as the boy in front of her nodded.

"And right now you all are searching for the alpha who killed his sister and turned you? " Amy pointed at Scott while taking a bite of her apple.

"And I thought that these stuff only happen in movies..." Amy said to herself, as she ate more.

"..You weren't scared of him" Scott simply said, taking a sip of his tea.

"What are you..." she paused then looked at him "you mean.. Derek? " she continued, pausing a little before mentioning his name.

"It was more as you were worried about him than scared of him "

Amy just looked down and sighed " I didn't understand what happened, still don't but... Trust me I treated him like I treat any of my patients.." Amy said, taking the empty cup from Scott, and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Did you hear what happened with Lydia and Jackson? It's terrifying, just hearing about it" Amy said as she put the cup away

"I know right, and the fact that we still can't figure out who's the alpha is just... awful" he said slowly, and let out a sigh. Amy walked over to Scott, as she held both his shoulders, looking at him gently.

"I know it's too much for you. You're a teenager.. you're not supposed to have all this burden on you. Listen to me.. If you ever need to talk, call me or come over I don't care.. You can trust me. " Amy said, and smiled softly at him, as he hugged her.

"Thank you"

"Of course, Scotty" she said,then looked at him again.

"And if you're ever in trouble, call me, text me whatever!! I'll be there to help you no matter what "

~

"Oh, Good morning, beautiful"

Amy mentally rolled her eyes yet smiled at Jean who was one of the doctors that she worked with.

"Good morning, Jean"

"Hey, wanna go grab some coffee later, there's this..."

Amy kind of stopped listening,as she was focused on the papers in her hand, not to mention that she wasn't interested.

"Jean, I really appreciate your offer but I'm kinda busy lately an-" Amy was cut off, as she bumped into someone, causing her folder to fall out of her hands along with all her papers to be scattered on the floor.

"I'm so sorry,sir!! I wasn't paying attention please forgive me I'll be careful next time " Amy automatically said, kneeling down to pick her stuff.

"No, I'm the one who's supposed to be sorry, let me help you" A familiar voice said, as he knelt down to help her.

"Derek?" Amy said as she glanced at him " What are you doing here? "

"..Visiting my uncle, you know him I suppose " he said as he held out a file the has Peter's name on it

"Yeah, he's been in a coma for six years or something, doctors here have been so surprised that he survived such an accident ... wait, Is he...?" Amy said, pausing at the last part,and Derek just nodded.

"oh! well I was just heading to his floor" Amy said, they both stood up and started walking together, leaving Jean behind.

"Thank you..." he said slowly as the were in the elevator

Amy just looked at him and smiled at him softly, remembering the events of their past meeting.

"You're welcome, I guess " she said rubbing the back of her head, still smiling.

Derek couldn't help but notice how adorable she was, her smile was perfect, her eyes that glowed with endless compassion and kindness, she was simply a ray of sunshine.

His thoughts were cut off by a loud thud accompanied with a roar, causing the elevator to shake and the lights to flicker.

"What's going on?!" Amy said as she jumped slightly, getting closer to him and grabbed him from his jacket.

"It's the alpha" he said, as he glanced at her, when suddenly the elevator stopped mid way through.. and Amy's grip tightened as her breathing got heavier.

"OH MY GOD" Amy screamed, letting go off Derek, as she slid her back to the wall, sweat forming on her forehead.

Derek automatically found himself kneeling down to check on her,as her breathing got more heavier, and he could hear her heart pounding.

"You're having a panic attack...great" he said as he held both her hands into his as he could feel them shaking.

"Hey! hey! It's okay, look at me we're going to be just fine " he said yet that still didn't help.

" I can shift and ge-"

"DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT "Amy yelled at him,freaking out.

"Okay! Okay, calm down, hey " he brought her hand to his heart,making her look at their hands.

He held out his free hand and brushed the hair away from her face, holding her face.

"Focus on my heart beats... Close your eyes and take deep breaths okay" he looked into her eyes,she slowly did as she was told, and slowly calmed down.

She looked at him as she found him also looking at her with concern "Feeling better? " he said and she slowly nodded, none of them breaking the eye contact.

They stayed like this until the elevator finally started working

"..That was fun" he said with a slight smile, still holding her. She raised an eyebrow yet couldn't help but smile right after he did.

' There's that smile again' he thought as he felt his own heart skipping a beat.

"YOU TWO ARE OKAY? " Melissa rushed over to them as the elevator opened, the floor was a mess: broken desks, shattered glass and injured people.

"Yeah, We're fine!! Are you guys okay?? " Amy said as she stood up, exchanging looks with Derek.

"I'm so glad, you're okay! I was so worried about you, Amy " Jean said as he rushed over hugging her, She was taken out of guard as all she focused on was Derek.

"mhm, thank you for your concern! I'm fine, see!! " Amy said as she moved her hands, smiling at both doctors.

"Gimme a sec!!" she said as she went to catch up to Derek. "Hey!" she said putting her hand on his shoulder which made him turn around to look at her.

"What are we going to do now? "

"What do you mean by 'we' look what happened there!! I can't risk putting you in more danger..." he slowly closed his mouth as he realized what he just said.

" So it's okay to put Scott and Stiles in danger that by the way are teenagers but it's not okay for me?!" she said yet couldn't help but blush slightly at what he said.

"They can handle i-"

"And so can I" she said as she grabbed his hand, with determination in her eyes.

"Alright, Alright!" he said as he threw both his hands up in defense.

"What's your plan?"

"going after him"

"what? NO! I mean you should probably wait for a bit! at least until I get off work !! You can't go after him on your own"

" What are you gonna do? Hit him with a pan? cut him with a razor?" Derek said sarcastically looked at her

" I'll do it.. if I had to?" she said as she didn't get his hint of sarcasm, and he simply raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, we can do it together "

"Oh, YESS "

"Who's this guy? " Jean asked one of the nurses as he stood away watching Amy and Derek from a distance

"That's Derek Hale, his uncle is Peter from the Hale House fire accident"

"Mmm ,interesting "

~

Derek POV (can you fucking believe that)

Derek was inside the Hale House, clutching the lintel to the door to the living room in his hands so he could do pull-ups.

' she shouldn't be that close, I can't let her be... How did she get under my skin like this? ' he thought as he finished and dropped down onto the floor and began doing push-ups.

' everyone that gets close to me gets hurt in the end, she doesn't this '

he was lost in thoughts ,when suddenly he heard some sounds that he knew very well.

' hunters ' he thought, sighing deeply as he stopped what he was doing.

He was then forced to duck to avoid the heavy gunfire that was fired through the walls, but luckily he was able to take down the two hunters.

Kate managed to catch him off guard in his attempt to run out the door and hit him with her taser wand, electrocuting him and causing him to writhe in pain on the floor.

she circled around him, she cruelly noted that he had "grown up in all the right places" and that she didn't know whether to kill him or lick him.

After electrocuting Derek a second time as she remarked that Derek has never been good at tolerating electricity or fire, smirking.

Before she brought up why she was there. She admitted that the Argent Family bisected Derek's sister Laura and left her in the woods as bait to draw Derek back to Beacon Hills and also admitted that the Argents didn't actually kill Laura.

Derek initially refused to believe this to be the truth, but after listening to Kate's heart rate, he was forced to believe that she was telling the truth.

He managed to run before any of the bullets get to him, as he stopped to catch his breathe he could hear someone getting closer.

Their steps sounded hesitant, it was as if they were debating rather to keep moving or not.

"Really, you brought a pan? " he couldn't help but feel relaxed as he saw her.

"You suggested it!! I'm sorry I never attempted to take down an alpha before! " Amy said as she got closer to him. "Put a shirt on man.. What the Hale?!"

'Dude.. man I've always wanted to say that' Amy thought as couldn't stop staring at his shirtless chest but she quickly shook it off and looked into his eyes, he looked troubled, angry and upset.

"What's wrong, Derek ? Are you okay?? " she said as she held his hand while his eyes scanned his body searching for any injuries.

"Bunch of hunters along with Kate Argent attacked me in my house"

"Did you just say KATE ARGENT??" Amy's jaw literally dropped

"yeah, you know her? "

"we used to play together when we were kids, worst play partner EVER she broke my toys!! " Derek couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction

" Come on, you may catch a cold if you stay like this" Amy said as she grabbed his hand, dragging him with her to the car.

The car ride was silent, it's not like it was awkward silence, but Amy could feel like something was bothering Derek.

~

"This is the largest shirt Jason owns lucky for you he doesn't want it" Amy said as she handed Derek the shirt.

"She said something, didn't she?" her words took him off guard for a bit, making him wonder: How could she see through him so easily? If he was with anyone else they would assume that it's his resting bitch face, not that something is wrong.

She got over and sat on the bed beside him and looked into his eyes, grabbing his hand.

"I know that we barely know each other and I also know that you don't have anyone... But what I'm sure of is..that it's not to bottle up your feelings " she squeezed his hand slightly.

"I promise.. You can trust me with anything, Derek " she continued.

"Why are you doing all of this? You're not obligated to do any of it"

"I know, but you looked like you needed someone.. A friend!" she smiled slightly at him.

They went silent for what felt like hours yet it was only a couple of minutes.

"Do you trust me? "he asked, still not breaking the eye contact.

"Is it weird if I said I do? Because yes..." she answered, with a smile.

He looked down, and sighed sadly, he looked like he was deep in thoughts..

Amy took him off guard and hugged him, he tensed in the beginning, but feeling her warmth against him, and all her emotions that radiated care for him, he found himself warping his arms around her too and buried his face in her hair.

"Thank you " he whispered.

"You're welcome"

~

A/N: this is ugly


	4. Chapter 4: I Have Eggs

Amy POV

"Two teenagers were killed and two others were injured in a violent car accident following an underage drinking party.." Amy heard the woman in the TV say is she was put her phone on the table, sitting down.

She was taken back to the time she was 17, memories coming back like it was yesterday.. her eyes stared blankly at the wall in front of her.

"Amy!! Did you even hear what I said??" her mom said, placing a plate of food in front of her.

"..huh..? Sorry.. I wasn't paying attention " she said, playing with her food, her mind going through a lot of thoughts.

"I was saying don't forget to get to get the groceries after your shift, and drive Jason to the library on your way! " she smiled.

"Of course" Amy said as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"I've gotta go!! JASON YOU READY? " Amy stood up and kissed her mom's cheek.

"But you didn't eat anything!!" her mom pointed at her plate.

"I'm in a rush, thanks babe.. Love you " she said quickly, grabbing her bag and keys.

"It's been really long time since we've hanged out together " Jason reminded her, both remembering how they used to go on late night drives, eating burgers, drinking coke and sharing secrets.

"I promise you whenever I have the time we'll get back at it" Amy smiled at him. " How's Jessica? Aren't you planning to ask her out or something? You've been constantly talking about her since I moved to New York "

"Ugh.. I was planning to do it before dad's party, so she could be my date and stuff" he smiled,blushing slightly.

"Sounds nice" Amy said even though she didn't like her father.. She couldn't deny how perfect his parties are, he spends so much money to make sure they remain the talk of the year till his next one.

" I was wondering if you could help me with my biology lessons.. cause I really need it!! " he said, looking from the window.

"of course, once I'm back we can go through all the stuff you need help with but for now I need to go to work" Amy said as she pulled over by the library, smiling at him.

"Goodbye, love you! "

" love you too!"

Amy literally threw herself on her chair as she rested both her arms on her desk, rubbing her forehead.

She sighed deeply,her face buried in her hands.. If she was going to stay here for two more hours then she needed her five minute nap.

**_~ "What could possibly go wrong?? It's a birthday party, Amy.. As a college student you need to enjoy all what life has to offer, cause soon enough you'll be a boring person who goes to work everyday with people they hate.. COME ON!! " her friend said from the other end of the phone " Besides Andrew has been trying to get you to go with him, your boyfriend wants to go out with you and you're rejecting it like that!! "_**

**_"No!! It's just I have a really bad headache and-" Amy tried to make up an excuse._**

**_"No excuses you're going to wear your finest clothes, take off your nerd glasses and go to the party with us, AND THAT'S FINAL"_**

**_"UGH FINE!! " she let out a loud groan, giving up ~_**

She lifted her head up as she felt someone tap on her shoulder, she glanced over for her eyes to meet with Jean's.

"I brought you coffee" he smiled,handing her a cup.

"Thank you.. " she smiled tiredly.

"Are you sick or something? You look pale.." he asked worriedly " you should go home, I'll cover up for you but you'll owe me one " he said joking at the last part.

"That's unprofessional.. I'll be fine don't worry about it" she shot him a quick smile, yet he wasn't convinced.

"Amy, It has been like ten minutes since our break have started and you haven't talked about Sherlock Holmes yet!! " he looked at her, his comment made her let out a laugh.

"Have you finished the first book yet?? Seriously Jean you frustrate me with your slow reading! " she smiled at him.

"Yes, didn't I promise you" she didn't really know how to feel towards Jean.. He's a sexy 27 year old doctor, perfect looks, high manners and very high level of intelligence.

The fact that someone like him is actually trying to approach her made her feel overwhelmed, he's someone who radiates perfection just by breathing, someone like him.. isn't even embarrassed to show that he likes her.

She kept talking about her favorite parts, making faces and moves with her hands, he couldn't help but smile back at her reactions.

Even though she didn't show interest back but he didn't stop trying he won't..

She was unique, and aside from her beauty... her eyes always glowed with kindness, she never hesitated to help others, her intelligence was always showing in everything ,in his eyes she was the most perfect human to ever exist.

She looked at him as he was talking,hating to admit how much she liked his accompany, how that they had so much in common between them, they liked the same books, loved the same TV series, and even laughed at the same jokes.

Their conversation made her feel relaxed, she was calm, she didn't even remember what was bothering her, she looked at him, smiling.

"Thank you.. again"

~

Amy was carrying a lot of bags in her hands as she finished shopping for the house, she was walking towards her car, when suddenly someone tapped on her shoulder.

She turned around for her eyes to meet with Derek's.

"Wolves drink milk? " Amy asked, referring to the bottle in his hand ,with a raised eyebrow.

"I was trying to teach Scott something" he explained, throwing the bottle away.

"I don't even want to know what you were trying to teach him" she said as she put the bags in the trunk of her car, he looked at her, he could sense her stress.

"Not like I care but your stress is annoying my werewolf senses, what's wrong? " he asked trying to sound sour..

"Just act like you felt nothing, I'll get going " she said trying to turn on her car that wasn't working.

"Now What?!" she said angrily "You were working this morning.. I just wanna go home "

She found herself crying, she didn't know rather it was from her frustration or a reaction to her thoughts, Derek got in the passenger seat beside her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey.. It's just a car, not the end of the world" he joked.

"I don't care about the car.. I have eggs, they may break if I walked home" she didn't even understand why she was crying or what the hell was that lame excuse.

" I can drive you home if you want, just please stop crying " he said, he was so unprofessional in comforting people, after all he lost all his sources of comfort when he lost his family.

~

The ride was silent, only the sound of the radio was the only thing that broke the awkward silence.

"Derek, slow down!!" she said, fear filling her voice as he increased the speed since the road was empty,her mind still reminding her of things that she didn't want to remember.

"What's wrong?!" he sighed parking the car on the side of the road.

"I-I don't like fast drivers" she said as taking a deep breath.

"Why? " he looked at her curiously.

"I just don't.. I should just walk home" she was about to open the door but he quickly grabbed her hand.

"No" he said and she rested her back in her seat again " I mean.. If you wanna walk home then I could walk with you" he shrugged.

"As you like.. but you carry the eggs" she said, making him smile slightly.

"fine by me"

~

"He's just a teenager, Derek " Amy rolled her eyes.

"But he's a werewolf!! the alpha isn't going to leave him alone, he needs to be focused "

"What's the point of threatening him not to call Alison, you know he'll sneak out and meet her anyways " she shrugged ,looking at him.

"No, I'm sure he won't " he said, confidently.

"Mhm.. Whatever you say" she gave him a sarcastic smile. " ugh thank you " she said as they stood in front of her house.

"You're welcome.. " he was about to say something, when suddenly the door opened reveling Amy's mom.

'Great... ' she thought, sighing.

"I heard you two talking so I thought it'd be nice if you continue it while having dinner " the older woman smiled.

"Ugh.." Amy exchanged looks with Derek then looked back at her mom.

"Oh come on!! " her mom grabbed Derek's hand, leading him inside.

~

"Thank you for the nice meal, Miss Anderson " Derek said, wiping his mouth.

"You're welcome, I'm happy you enjoyed it! " she smiled at him softly, removing the empty plates from the table.

"I've gotta go-" he said but was interrupted by the older woman.

"Please stay for a little longer, I'm really starting to like you, Derek " she gave him a small smile, then looked at Amy "I made dinner, you make tea" Amy nodded politely, smiling.

"We'll be waiting in the living room " she said, motioning for Derek to follow her "I don't think I've seen my daughter look at a guy like this in a long time " she sat down.

"...Huh? " he said feeling confused.

"If you're not serious about it, don't give her false hope.. She went through a lot to be where she is now " she cleared, making Derek blush slightly.

"We're just friends.."

"They all say that at first " she looked at him, he was about to say something but was cut off by the sound of glass breaking with Amy screaming.

They both rushed into the kitchen, Amy was backed into the corner of the room with her hands on her ears, Derek rush over to her, grabbing both her hands into his.

"What's wrong?? Amy.. look at me!" he said worriedly

**_~ "You're so silly, who gets mad at this!! He was just dancing with her, it's a party loosen up!" her friend Sarah, grabbed her hand as she was walking away._**

**_"What do you mean?? I didn't you see how he was touching her! How am I supposed to be okay with this?!" she said in frustration._**

**_"Here, have a drink" Sarah handed her a bottle of beer, smiling._**

**_Amy hated this place, she wanted to go home, blurred minds caused by alcohol and drugs._**

**_"Andrew, Can you please drive me home? " she said feeling herself getting dizzy._**

**_"Me too!! My parents just called " Sarah said, approaching them.~_**

"You had us all worried, What happened??" her mom said rubbing her back, while Derek was sitting on the chair opposite to them.

"Amy.. " he called out, waving with his hand in front of her face.

**_~ "You could've kissed her if you wanted" Amy said angrily as Andrew was driving._**

**_"Don't make a big deal over it" he said glancing at her " You need to be more like Sarah, loosen up it's a party"_**

**_"come on, Amy!! it's not a big deal" Sarah said " I got us some thing to loosen up cause I knew you'd bring the subject up" she handed Andrew a small bag._**

**_"Is that cocaine?.. Not while he's driving Sarah!!" Amy halfway yelled at her. "Andrew, Stop the car"_**

**_"Shut up already, you're no fun" he said,sniffing the powder from his watch, speeding up the road._**

**_"SLOW DOWN!! "_**

**_"you can't take a little adrenaline rush" Sarah teased._**

**_"Shut up, Stop the car!! " Amy hit his shoulder._**

**_"I so sick of hearing your voice, stop talking already " he slapped her, forgetting that he was even driving._**

**_"WATCH OUT!!" Sarah yelled but it was too late, the already crashed into the truck in front of them.. ~_**

"I'll call Melissa, you stay with her" her mom said, standing up as Derek took her place beside Amy.

He held her hand, but frowned when he felt them shaking, he looked at her, his fingers running over her face with his free hand, making her look at him.

"I... I-I.. d-didn't want to.. to go" her voice was shaky, with tears filling her eyes again.

"Shhhhh.. It's okay.. " he put his finger on her lips, getting her closer to him.

"they.. they both died" she kept whispering as they got her upstairs to her room.

~

"She's fine, I gave her something to help her sleep, she just needs rest" Melissa said getting down stairs with Amy's mom.

Derek left earlier before she got there, he felt guilty for leaving but it's not like he could've done anything, not to mention how her mom's words played in his head, he wanted to push her way but he couldn't.. He didn't want to.

~

Later that night, Derek got back, sneaking in from the window, he laid down beside her, letting her sleep in his arms.

It was awkward for him but for her it made a great difference, feeling his warmth.. his body against hers, it made her feel safer as she snuggled closer to him.

~

a/n; idk what was that but please vote cause it really motivates me.. ,)


	5. Chapter 5: Only Exception

Sunlight got into the room as she groaned, looking at the time on her phone.

"12 PM?!! OH MY-" she tripped and fell off the bed, quickly getting back to her feet, going downstairs.

"Mom, Did you turn off my alarm? Seriously! What?? A week you say!! No way!! I'm not staying at home just because of this small incident" Amy said through the phone as she was talking to her mom "I'll call you later I guess.." she sighed, hanging up.

"She got me a week off work, How did she even do that?? " she put her phone away, going into the kitchen.

"Locking me in the house so I can rest, wow.. Just wow " she grabbed an apple while sighing deeply "one apple a day keeps the doctor away, but does it keep PTSD away? That's what we're gonna find out" she said, taking a bite.

"Just give it up already I won't respond" she rolled her eyes as her phone kept ringing nonstop, all missed calls from Jean. Last night was kind of a turn off for her, she'd rather keep her distance than get closer to people, even Derek..

She threw herself on the couch, turning on the TV.

'Cartoon.. that's what I'm watching, the point of this is resting, Am I right? ' she thought going through channels, when suddenly the landline telephone rang.

"Hello" she said as as she brought the phone to her ear.

"Hey, Amy.. How are you, love?" Amy rolled her eyes at her father's fake attempt of being nice, but tried to give her best act.

"I'm great!! Thanks for asking" she never liked the idea of calling him father, she always avoided it, specially when he wanted to hear her say it.

"So.. Where's your mom? "

"Work.. Jason's at school and I took today off"

"Well please tell your mom to call me back when she gets home "

"will do, goodbye " she hanged up quickly, laying back down on the couch.

'Lemme guess he wants to spend his holiday with the family.. Hehe I'm not going back to England' she thought, closing her eyes..

Her family always forced her to act perfect;

she was a very bright kid since day one , very smart,talented with a lot of friends and loved ones in Beacon Hills until her father's job forced her to be home schooled and move to England.

Life wasn't perfect.. Rich family, high expectations, she doesn't even remember wanting to be a doctor but they wanted that.

Her mom made her work on the requirements for early graduation from highschool so she could graduate from college in an early age, she graduated highschool when she was 15, and after one year of preparation she got accepted in Aberdeen University.

She graduated when she was 22, and decided to move to New York, her memories of what happened in there were vivid, she didn't really remember any of them, other than work and living with her roommate Jessica.

She went back to her room, lying in bed with her eyes fixed on the ceiling.. missing the warmth that surrounded her last night as her body was freezing cold even though it was warm in her house, she pulled the covers on herself, trying to get warm.

Derek needed to find out who's the alpha and quickly, seeing the spiral sign freaked him out. The alpha was going around murdering people, he needed to be stopped.

When Derek visited Peter earlier, he wanted.. well more like needed Peter to give him a sign, to help him out. He couldn't help but feel upset? He was desperately searching for answers,yet everything that he discovered confused him more.

A nurse came in and kicked Derek out for yelling at his uncle,he couldn't help but wonder why Amy wasn't at the hospital, she would've helped him with this.

He sighed, leaving the building.. he walked over to his car, then raised an eyebrow as he found a piece of paper on his car's windshield, he picked the paper, getting in the drivers seat.

Derek put his head against the steering wheel, drowning in thoughts.. he couldn't help but smile as her smell remained on his jacket, his inner wolf nagging at him to go see her.

"No.. Of course not" he chuckled to himself softly as all his thoughts was telling him to see her.

Amy was still laying in bed with a book in her hand, she never even expected that she'll ever read about supernatural creatures and mythology.

"Wait so.. No I don't get it" she sighed as she stretched her body, reading more.

"This is weird.. I'm confusion" she shrugged as she looked in her book again, she enjoyed reading the book in spite of not understanding some parts of it.

She was too focused in reading that she didn't even hear the tapping against the glass of her window til it got louder, making her look at the window.

Amy quickly put the book away, standing up and walking towards the window.

"Why did you lock your window?!" Derek halfway yelled ,getting in.

"I don't know, Derek.. Haven't you ever heard of intruders?!!" she looked at him "Anyways what brings you hear this early? "

"I kind of needed your help" he said, sitting on the bed beside her. "Scott have seen the alpha, he said that he drew a spiral on the car.. The sign means revenge, he's going to kill until he's satisfied.. "

"How can I help you guys with it?"

"You can come with me to check this out " he said, pulling out the paper from his pocket.

"Is that.. A deer?" Amy frowned and he nodded " well.. Mom locked the door, get me out of here and I'm all yours" she sighed, grabbing her jacket.

"Can you jump out of the window? "

"No.." she said shyly playing with her fingers, he stood up walking to her.

"Get on my back" he said,raising his eyebrows.

"What!" her eyes widen yet did as she was told.. blushing like crazy.

'I can feel his back muscles.. This is the most awkward position I've ever been in.. oh my god' she thought burying her face in his shoulder.

"Scott, you're late again. I hope this isn't getting to be a habit. Can I help you?" Deaton said, turning around.

"Hope so. Want to know about the animal you found with the spiral on its side?" Derek said in his monotone voice.

"Excuse me? What animal?"

"Three months ago. The deer. You remember this?" he showed him the paper.

"Oh, yes. It's just a deer. And I didn't find it. They called me because they wanted to know if I'd ever seen anything like it"

"What'd you tell them?" Amy asked, feeling Derek get impatient.

"I told them no" Derek let out an angry sigh, getting closer to the veterinarian in front of him.

"Calm down, we're just here to talk" Amy out her hand on his shoulder but he pushed it away.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Amy and Deaton said in the same time looking at Derek with confusion.

"The sound of your heartbeat rising"

"Excuse me?"

"It's the sound of you lying"

"Oh, God." Deaton said as Derek grabbed him from the collar of his shirt, his eyes turning blue.

"Are you protecting someone?" Derek gritted his teeth.

"All right! The key to the drug locker is in my pocket"

"I don't want drugs. I want to know why you're lying" Derek punched him, Amy got closer to him, holding his hand but he looked at her growling dangerously at her, making her back away.

"Just tell him what you know so he can leave you alone! " she said desperately.

"I don't know what you're talking about! What are you doing to me? What do you want?"

"Derek, stop this nonsense right now!!" she tried to grab him away but he angrily pushed her away, she lost her balance, falling to the ground.

'My bad.. The book said not to do that ' Amy sighed yet remained in her place, avoiding Derek.

"I want to know who you are or who you're protecting" he said, getting closer to the man in front of him.

"What are you doing?" Scott rushed in, pushing Derek away.

"Scott, get out of here!" Deaton tried to say but Derek knocked him out unconscious.

"Stop! Stop!" Scott grabbed Derek's shoulder.

"Look, when he's conscious, he can keep himself from healing, but unconscious, he can't" Derek said pointing at the unconscious man while Amy stood up, standing behind Scott.

"Are you out of your mind? What are you talking about?"

"You want to know what the spiral means, Scott? It's our sign for a vendetta, for revenge. It means he won't stop killing until he's satisfied"

"You think he's the Alpha?" Scott trailed

"We're about to find out"

"Hit him again, and then you'll see me get angry" Scott's eyes changed colors.

"Do you have a plan?"

"Just give me an hour"

"Then what?"

"Meet me at the school. In the parking lot" Scott said walking out, then Derek glanced at Amy.

"You clean your own mess. God, I can't believe I played along with this.. You told me to be with you so we can get answers, not for you to let your anger issues on Deaton and I " she said, storming out.

He let out a breath, then looked at the unconscious man.

Amy knocked on the door of her house, waiting for her mom to start yelling at her, the door opened reveling Jason.

"She's not home, yet" he winked, letting her in.

"Get your bio books we're studying " she smiled at him, while he raised an eyebrow.

"You haven't even said hi" he sighed yet grabbed his school bag, sitting on the chair beside her on the dining table.

"let's see what we got here"

"This is a terrible idea" Stiles practically yelled.

"Yeah, I know" Scott sighed, he knew that his plan didn't make any sense but there wasn't much of a choice, he needed to do something to prove to Derek that Deaton is harmless.

"But we're still gonna do it?"

"Can you think of something better?"

"Well, personally I'm a fan of ignoring a problem until eventually it just goes away" Stiles said then looked at him seriously "I'll text Amy she could help us"

'Scott has a plan ,but we need your help in case anything goes wrong' she glanced at her phone then smiled at her brother.

"They need me at the hospital, looks like Joey misses me. You, solve these til I get back" she referred to one of her patients and he nodded.

A few minutes later, Amy came.. surprisingly arrived the same time Derek did.

"This better be good" she said,looking at Stiles.

"It is! Just trust us" he said leading her to his jeep.

"Keep Derek busy" he patted her shoulder, then went in the building with Scott.

"You're still mad, huh? He said, making Amy look at him then rolled her eyes.

"Listen, What happened today won't EVER happen again! You wanna go get information, do it yourself. We're not Holmes and Watson or any of that sort, so next time go for someone else " she said, letting out a shaky breath she didn't know she was holding.

He kept silent, avoiding showing emotions even though he felt her words breaking through him.

She was about to say something but was interrupted when a weird sound came out of the school speakers, they looked at each other and face palmed.

"You've got to be kidding me" Derek face palmed, while Amy let out a small laugh.

"that sounds like a cat.. the someone stepped on it's tail.. while suffocating it"

They were interrupted again, but this time it was by a loud howl that echoed through the entire city.

A few minutes later Scott and Stiles walked out, smiling proudly.

"What the hell was that? We're you two trying to attract the entire state here? I'm gonna kill both of you!!"

"Sorry, I didn't know it'd be this loud" Scott apologized while rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, it was loud but it was awesome" Stiles sang proudly

" Shut up " Derek said angrily

"Don't be such a sour wolf " Stiles replied

"What the hell did you do to him?! " Scott asked Derek, as he noticed that the veterinarian in the car was gone.

"What?" Amy looked at the empty seat.

"I didn't do anything" Derek said, but couldn't help to think that there was something wrong.

He was going to say something when he was suddenly cut off by someone lifting him up with their claws, blood coming out of his mouth.

They all looked in horror, as the alpha threw Derek's body away.

Scott and Stiles ran towards the school building while Amy ran towards where the alpha threw Derek.

"Oh my god!! Derek!!" Amy shook his body " Please don't be dead, DEREK! " he growled in pain, making her sigh in relief.

"Thank god you're annoying ass is still alive, Are you okay?? Why aren't you healing?! " she helped him to his car.

"An injury from the alpha is different" He breathed, as she seated him in the passenger seat.

"You're not driving my car"

"And you're not bleeding on my car seat either "

"at least let me drive "

"haha, try moving to the drivers seat, I'm driving" she said as she closed the door and getting in the drivers seat.

"I'm driving to your house since mine is unavailable at the moment " she said glancing at him then back at the road, Why was she worried rather Derek survived or not? Why does she keep giving him an excuse for the terrible things he does?

She parked the car and quickly helped him into the house, they went upstairs to one of the rooms, as she helped him sit down on the couch. Derek pointed out for her where to find the first aid kit bag, she quickly got it, sitting beside him.

He took off his shirt, reveling a terrible wound. She started cleaning his wound with rubbing alcohol, making him flinch while she keeps apologizing every time his expressions changed.

"We need to help Scott" she said, grabbing another clean cotton.

"We can't, the alpha wants Scott. So now it's up to him to save himself " he flinched again.

"Sorry.. You seem to forget that he's a teenager" she put away the kit and handed him his shirt.

"I'm not forgetting anything, the alpha won't hurt him. Scott is his beta"

"Still we need to do something! And if you're not helping me I'll do it on my own" she said, angrily.

"Just trust me, I promise you he's going to be okay"he grabbed her hand, looking into her eyes, she could feel how sure he was but she was still worried.

"Ugh.." she sighed, feeling helpless. She wanted to do anything to help the boys yet seeing how Derek was so sure of their survival, she couldn't decide what to do.

"I'm so not buying this! What if he kills them? What if they're in serious danger?! What if-" she was interrupted by Derek resting his head on her shoulder, snoring softly.

"Did he just.. "she looked over at him, letting out a sigh.. She brought his head down to her lap while he fully laid on the couch.

"You don't seem to hate me anymore " he said with his eyes still closed.

"No, I do.. But if you die we won't be able to defeat the alpha" she mumbled, knowing that he heard it, he rose up, his fingers going over her face.

"Your heart beats are rising, You know that's not true.. I know that I let my anger get the best of me but I didn't mean to get it out on you.. I'm sorry" she bit her lip, looking down then back at him with a sigh.

"Fine.. But next time we do things my way"

"Deal" he laid back down, leaving her in deep thoughts.

'Why do I keep pushing everyone away but can't seem to do it with him? Why's he the only exception?!'

a/n; Did you read Sherlock Holmes book series, I highly recommend it.. So amazing it gives me life!! also I tried to change my style a bit making it less oc centred? IDK.

please vote cause I'm actually trying here.. ILY!!


End file.
